


Cheese

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur is not the most romantic of guys, Merlin knows that. He doesn't like that their Valentine's Day turns into a normal movies-and-beer night either.





	Cheese

Merlin was disappointed. He knew that Arthur wasn't too big on that romance stuff but when he had called and suggested going to see a movie, Merlin had expected some romantic comedy and not an action spy thriller thing. Now the movie was over and they gathered their things.

"How about a beer?" Arthur shrugged on his jacket and reached for his scarf.

"Sure." Merlin's cheeks started to glow. This was probably the point where the romantic part of the evening would start. 

Once again, he had to find out that a beer meant a beer. He enjoyed himself, being close to Arthur, talking to him, but a little voice in the back of his mind didn't shut up about it being Valentine's Day and Arthur seemed to have forgotten all about it.

When it was time to go, Merlin was convinced that he would spend the night alone in his own bed. 

They stood in front of the bar, having to go in opposite directions if they parted ways now, when Arthur started to rummage in his backpack. Then he held out a tattered gift bag.

"What's that?" Merlin slowly reached for it.

"Well..."

Curiosity won and Merlin eagerly peeked into the gift bag. First, he was utterly confused. There was a block of cheese with a red bow on it. "A....cheese?" He looked at Arthur, unable to figure out why on earth Arthur would give him a block of cheese.

There was a slight blush on Arthur's cheeks now. "Two years ago, we went on that weekend trip to Normandy, remember? With the guys?"

Merlin nodded. How could he not remember that. First, their rental car broke down, then Percy had food poisoning and in the end, Leon had broken his pinkie. What a memorable trip.

"When we were in that little village for lunch on the first day, you said this was the best cheese you'd ever had and when we came back, you were quite disappointed that you couldn't buy it here." Arthur shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged.

Merlin blinked. Now that Arthur talked about it, he remembered the scene. It wasn't just the cheese, it was being in a different country, surrounded by friends on a beautiful day and yes, he had said that about the cheese. And Arthur remembered!

"Don't just stare at me, say something." Arthur started to shift uncomfortably.

A wide smile spread on Merlin's face. It may have sounded weird that Arthur gave him some cheese. It was just all that came with it. That Arthur actually remembered that little exchange and went through all the trouble to get the cheese from France was quite romantic. In a way. A very Arthur kind of way. 

"How about we get French bread from the bakery tomorrow morning and have some of this for breakfast?" He leaned in.

"You mean...I come over for breakfast or...." 

"Or. I mean or." Merlin pressed a kiss on Arthur's lips as he had intended to all evening long.


End file.
